


Tell me about a complicated woman

by ArcherDansLaLune



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I also gave her a name and a personality, I don't like the romance between Heron and Alexia, I wrote a fic about her and Alexia, It's really forced, Sort Of, Starring the warrior lady that appeared in ep 7, and that doesn't have a single line of dialogue, her name is Xenia, so in this AU of sorts Alexia is a lesbian and she and Heron are just friends, warrior lady is also a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDansLaLune/pseuds/ArcherDansLaLune
Summary: Crossing the fields of the dead has left Alexia with a lot to think about: fighting against demons and beasts was already hard enough without the memories of her family surfacing to torment her. An unexpected ally will help her put those difficult thoughts aside and focus on what matters.
Relationships: Alexia/Original female character
Kudos: 8





	Tell me about a complicated woman

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I watched BoZ and loved the random warrior lady that appeared in episode 7. We were disappointed when she died, so I wrote this fic about her and Alexia. I also modified how the aftermath of the fields of the dead went down, because this is a fic after all.

With great effort, they made their way out of the fields of the dead. The nightmares that the enchanted mist weaved still haunted Alexia, and as soon as she stepped out of its clutches she prepared herself for the worst. She looked left and right, her spirits calming a bit as she spotted the familiar faces of her companions; she smiled as Evios and one of the soldiers waved at her, both men happy to see that she had made it to the other side. Kofi just nodded solemnly, unsurprised to see that she had made it in one piece. He trusted her ability to handle danger, as many other warriors had done before him.

Only then she dared to look back, overseeing the valley from the safety of the path: a group of guards were just making their way out, some of their faces full of fear while others betrayed no emotion. Alexia got ready to welcome them along with the rest of their companions, satisfied to see that more of them had been able to make it - she wouldn’t dare to hope that all of them had, of course, but maybe more than she had allowed herself to expect.

Her hope started to fade when one of them fell to his knees with an agonizing scream; the rest of the soldiers turned around out of instinct, both surprised and horrified as they realized that their fellow had lost his mind due to the nightmarish visions around him. Everyone saw how their bodies turned to stone, their flesh slowly transforming amidst frightened whimpers and distressed cries, their voices full of pain echoing on the valley for a long, long time. Alexia frowned at the sight, the familiar emptiness that she always felt when her soldiers died taking hold of her spirit yet again. The sight made her weary and her morale waved a bit, but despite everything, this was but a scratch for her. During her years of leading soldiers into battle she had suffered many losses, most of them way bigger and more devastating than this one.

“Is this everyone?” She asked firmly, her eyes still set on the mist’s edge. She was eager to take her mind out of the horrors she had seen there.

“Iosif is not here,” Evios observed as he raised an eyebrow. “Iris and Xenia are also missing…” 

“Let’s wait for half an hour.” Alexia ordered before she lowered her head, formulating a quick prayer for the dead. “The sun will set soon enough, so we might as well gather wood and find an adequate place to make shelter.” Her companions agreed with her, assigning tasks to each other as she, Evios and Kofi waited near the edge of the fields; not only it was a perfect place to see if any of their allies emerged from the mist, if they were still alive, but it was a good position to anticipate any upcoming dangers and prepare for them.

The rest of their team didn’t go very far; they were strong enough to defend themselves, but they didn’t want to risk getting separated in those lands forsaken by the gods. Who knew what otherworldly dangers awaited them there? Alexia stood tall and set her sights on the horizon, ready to unsheathe her weapon if needed. Her muscles felt tense, aching a bit after all their hard work; she hadn’t stopped fighting and walking during those days - swordfighting and long training sessions were part of her routine, but nothing was easy when the fate of the gods was resting on your shoulders. She would have given anything for a moment of respite, yet she knew that it was a luxury they couldn’t afford. 

A figure moving through the mist pulled her out of her thoughts - A tall and muscular frame was making her way out of it with caution, her steps constant yet slow. Alexia’s eyes widened with wonder, her lips curving into a smile of sorts as she felt a warm feeling bubble inside of her chest; her fellow warrior woman, the one who had been a ray of much needed hope during their perilous travels, had come out alive. 

“Xenia!” She called as soon as the barbarian stepped out of the mist, its foggy tendrils slowly disentangling themselves from her frame. The warrior looked exhausted, yet her shoulders remained straight and her expression was as stoic as ever. Her golden hair was dishevelled, its curls entangled as if she had been in the middle of a brawl, and she held her faithful axe in front of her, ready to cut down any monster that dared to cross her. Droplets of water clung to her chiseled torso, her skin and robes damp after spending so much time immersed in the mist. Alexia opened her lips slightly as she saw those drops sliding down her skin and past her navel, until they disappeared below the waistline of her barbarian skirt. Xenia looked at her with a smile, walking towards her and pulling her hair out of her face as she reached for Alexia’s calloused hand, grabbing it and letting the warrior pull her closer. 

“I thought I wouldn’t make it out of there alive.” Xenia whispered, smiling tenderly at her.

“I knew you could do it,” Alexia replied, that bubbling feeling in her chest growing stronger as she felt Xenia’s fingers intertwine with hers. “I knew you wouldn’t leave our side.”

***

They all made camp for the night, eager to have a much needed night of rest after such an arduous day. Their journey wasn’t going to be much longer, and they needed all the strength they could muster to face the monsters ahead. 

Xenia and Alexia shared a tent, given how they were the only women amongst their merry band of soldiers, slaves and smugglers. Which was no problem for Alexia, except for the fact that Xenia seemed to be very unaccustomed to the unspoken rules of your average polis: the woman had taken off her top as soon as she had stepped into the room, sitting cross-legged on the floor and attempting to tame her golden mane without any regard for Alexia’s composure. The warrior was very taken aback by Xenia’s forwardness, her curious gaze travelling down the barbarian’s naked back more often than not. She felt a wet, pleasant warmth between her legs, one that she was more than familiar with - plenty of beautiful ladies had aroused those same feelings in the past, back when the gods of Olympus hadn’t turned their lives upside down on a whim. 

“Alexia,” Xenia said as she looked over her shoulder. “Are you alright?” The amazon, who had been trying to sharpen her sword, almost dropped both the blade and her stone from sheer surprise. The barbarian wasn’t very talkative, and those sudden questions were way more honest and caring than Alexia had expected. She had taken Xenia to be the silent, cold-hearted type, and yet here she was, worrying about her wellbeing.

“I’m fine,” The amazon replied as she kept sharpening her blade, readying it for combat yet again. “I just needed to rest for a bit.” She added when Xenia looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not believing any of her words. That was hardly a surprise, as much as it pained Alexia to admit; Chiron had always told her that she was bad at pretending, that there was no secret that her green eyes wouldn’t betray. 

“You look tense,” Xenia said, matter-of-factly. “And I can tell you’re hiding something. Besides, I would hardly call this 'resting'." She added with a sideways smile, her eyes fixed on the sword that laid on the amazon’s lap. Her proud expression was enrapturing; Alexia looked away for a second, wondering if Xenia was aware of her charm and of the effect it had on other women.

“I’m a bit tired, but hopefully a good night’s rest will be enough to solve my troubles.” She replied, unconvinced, as she stretched her shoulders. She knew that her aches wouldn’t go away until the war of the gods was over. How could she relax when their fate was, quite literally, hanging by a thread? No matter how exhausting their journey, nor the dangers that presented themselves during it: her duty was to see Seraphim and his ilk defeated, so that the rest of Greece could stop living in fear. That was the only goal in her mind for the time being. She could sleep properly after, when all their enemies were dead.

"Your body won't recover properly if you don't treat it with care." Xenia said, looking at her with incredulity. "Are all the amazons this restless, or is it only you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alexia muttered as she raised an eyebrow. "I take my duties with the utmost seriousness." Xenia chuckled before turning around, facing the warrior directly; Alexia did her best to ignore the generous curve of her breasts, her gaze fixed on the other woman's face. "I can see that you do, too, as you're a formidable fighter yourself." She added hastily.

"By the gods, I never thought I would hear an amazon praising me like this." Xenia replied frankly. "I'm beyond humbled by your words. Let me offer you a bit of my wisdom in return: you won't defeat your enemy if you cannot heal yourself first. A sharp mind and rested body can be the difference between life and death." 

Alexia sighed tiredly. She knew that much - those lessons had been drilled to her during her training as a soldier, and she had experienced how true they were in her own flesh. And yet, it was so hard to apply them in those moments of great need; especially not after what she saw while they crossed the mist.

"I have a lot on my mind." She conceded at last, lowering her head with exhaustion. Xenia touched her shoulder; her hands were strong like a warrior's, yet her touch was as gentle as that of a lover.

"We all do, Alexia.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her tone was warm and inviting; it reminded the amazon of a crackling campfire, the closest thing to the comfort of a home that she had during their journey. “Care to share?”

Alexia closed her fists, thinking about the visions that still tormented her. She truly didn’t want to remember any of that: the lingering memory of her father’s words hurt as much as grabbing hot coals with her bare hands, but her mind refused to let go of them. They turned into ghosts that stayed in the back of her mind, causing unexpected waves of anxiety that filled her heart with pain and doubt.

“I would rather not.” She said, unable to answer anything else. The words were heavy on her tongue, her mouth suddenly dry. Xenia observed her in silence, something akin to worry in her ocean eyes.

“I know something that might make you feel better.” She said after a while.

“What is it?” Alexia inquired, tilting her head as she frowned.

“a good massage that will relax you and help with the ache of your muscles.” Xenia suggested with a friendly smile.

“Are you good at them?” Alexia asked with surprise. She had seen the woman’s hands brandishing weapons and firing arrows so often that it was hard to imagine them moving with gentleness and care. And yet, she wanted to know how her touch felt when it was driven by love instead of by anger.

"I have plenty of experience." Xenia explained while Alexia took off her brass armour. "My partner in battle used to love them." Grief clouded her expression for a second before she regained her honest smile, looking at the amazon approvingly. “You remind me of her, in a way.”

“Do I?” Alexia removed her tunic hesitantly; she suspected that the barbarian was used to seeing women without their top on, but she felt shy regardless. 

“Yes,” The barbarian nodded, smiling as she gazed at her. There was something in the air, a feeling that filled her body with a pleasant tingling and curved the corners of her mouth upwards; Alexia wet her lips nervously, averting her gaze for a second before her eyes fixed on Xenia again. "She took her duties as seriously as you."

“Is that a compliment?” Alexia said while she laid down on her bedroll. Xenia laughed heartily, as if that was the funniest joke she had ever heard.

“Absolutely not.” She replied while her hands slid down the amazon’s skin. It was a bit painful at first, her fingers pressing against her tense muscles carefully but firmly. Alexia groaned in pain, biting her lip as Xenia’s fingers kept working on her shoulders. Her thumbs gently massaged the back of her neck, making her sigh with relief before they pressed further down her back.

“It’s painful.” Alexia complained with a hiss, resisting the urge to slap Xenia’s hand away when she started to massage her forearms. 

“You’re very tense.” The barbarian observed with amusement, her index tracing Alexia’s spine and making her shiver pleasantly. “You’ve been truly overworking yourself.”

“How can I not be when the fate of Greece depends on us?” She complained with a frown. 

“I know, lioness.” Xenia chuckled warmly, the affectionate nickname making Alexia’s cheeks turn red. “But at least we can have this, can’t we? No gods or demons, just you and I in a tent, enjoying each other’s company like two old friends.” Her hands paused for a moment as she thought about her next words. “I know we’re not _old_ friends, but you catch my drift.”

“I do.” Alexia whispered as she closed her eyes. “Thank you, Xenia.” The barbarian smiled warmly, her hands sliding down the amazon’s back yet again.

Alexia had way less trouble relaxing after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I hope they will explore Alexia's character more during next season. This series isn't very good to its female characters.


End file.
